1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of performing near field communication (NFC) with other devices capable of performing the NFC, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile terminal performs various functions such as a data and voice communication function, a still or moving image capturing function using a camera, a voice storage function, a music file playing function through a speaker, and an image or video display function. Some mobile terminals include an additional function for playing games, and other mobile terminals are implemented as a multimedia device. Recent mobile terminals allow watching video or television programs by receiving broadcast or multicast signals. Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
The mobile terminal provides various services as the communication technology is improved and a user's desire increases. Among such various services, a Near Field Communication (NFC) service is mainly used in near field communication (short-range communication), which is used in data communication. The NFC service is a type of Radio-frequency identification (RFID) which uses a specific frequency region, for example, 13.56 Mhz.
In the conventional art, in case of performing a direct input to the mobile terminal which is performing near field communication with an NFC tag or other NFC-enabled mobile terminal, a touch input or a key input should be performed on the mobile terminal while contacting said NFC tag or other NFC mobile terminal. This may cause a user's inconvenience.